


Saturns reconnection

by katanaeyegaming



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katanaeyegaming/pseuds/katanaeyegaming
Summary: An absol messed his life up and is now trying to pick up the pieces. He looks for help anywhere he can find it with a positive attitude. good for him after what happened





	1. Release

P.O.V: Saturn

'It feels like just yesterday I was brought here'. I thought to myself remembering back what I was brought to prison for knowing how much I messed up. "My name is Saturn Olias and it was 15 years ago that me and my friend April Clearwater were involved in a bar fight in southern Celadon city that left a person dead". I said introducing myself to a meeting that was supposed to help prisoners get ready to go back into normal society. "Why don't you tell us a little more about yourself?"The monferno running the meeting asked me. "Well I'm 40 years old I'm from Lavender town and that's pretty much it I was a normal guy who made a dumb mistake". I told them all with honesty. "You said you had a friend who was involved in the situation?" The monferno asked trying to keep the conversation going even though I got out in a few hours and wanted to leave this behind me. "Yes April was a beautiful sammarott who was my best friend I sometimes wish we had dated but we didn't. She didn't get charged with anything and I still wonder where she is which will be the first thing I find out when I get out." I told them wondering what April was doing. "Pitiful Absol you could have been so much more." A staraptor commented under his breath thinking I didn't hear. "And that you are right about." I said looking at the staraptor. "What the hell would you know you at least might have someone there for you!!" The staraptor shouted before breaking down into tears. I couldn't help but feel bad after hearing some of the stories of the other people in this course and wished them the best. Then again it's all I can do. Around 20 minutes passed and then the meeting was over and we went to the dining hall. This morning they had waffles which were actually pretty good as well as some eggs which weren't so good but then again prison food is disgusting and I just got used to it's crappy quality overtime. 'Or did I?' I asked myself as I Saw the staraptor from earlier crying alone at a nearby table. "Hey man what's wrong?" I asked trying to be friendly. "No one gives a shit anymore." The staraptor said. "I felt the same way at first but you can't dwell on it forever even though you messed up you gotta move forward even if that takes time." I told him which made him look at me with even sadder eyes. "You don't get it my brother the one person who had faith in me died." He said to me. "I'm here for you man." I said pulling out a piece of paper writing my name down. "If you need someone when you get released look for me." I told him calmly. "Ok." He said calming down. "My name is Julio Garmela sorry I didn't get to tell you earlier." He told me in a much happier voice. "I'm glad I could be there for you man I'll see you on the other side." I told him which made him light up. "Good for you I'll see you in a few months hopefully." Julio said in a chipper tone. Sometimes I feel like I spread positivity around the prison I was housed in. "Maybe so good luck." I waved before heading to the morning shower.

Celadon city

Time: 7:25 AM

P.O.V: April

I got up and walked out to the balcony of my mansion. I started acting around 5 years ago more or less trying to find motivation to do anything outside of the crappy computer repair store my family owned. I looked down at my phone and realized what day it was. "Saturn gets out today." I said out loud to myself realizing that no one was there for him and thinking how was he mentally was he a different person or the same optimistic and positive absol I always knew. "Morning honey." My husband Nate said as he got up. "Morning sexy." I responded to the sceptile when I realized something. 'Hows Saturn going to react when I tell him?' I was also thinking about something else. 'How am I going to convince Nate about this?' "You seem lost in your thoughts this morning April is everything ok?" Nate asked? "Ya I just got to prepare for a big fan meetup and I'm always nervous going to those." I lied thinking that of he knew he'd divorce me. He didn't know in fact nobody knew outside of Saturn what happened. "It's gonna be fine sweetheart but anyways I gotta head to work in a few minutes." Nate said. He was an emergency room doctor and had been for close to 20 years."Work Calling in early is not fun especially knowing your profession." I told him. "You got that right." he laughed. "I hope your stuff goes well honey." He told me as he was putting on his shoes to head to work. "I'll see you tonight." He said giving me a kiss. At this point I was getting ready to go to this "fan meetup" but there isn't no way in hell I'm doing one today not when Saturn is getting out of jail.

Southern Celadon prison

Time: 10:30 AM

P.O.V: Saturn

I was back in my cell after a few hours of recreation with Julio. We both ran on the track for a few hours (he was really good) but we both doing it as more of a destressing technique. I may not look like it but being slim and relatively scrawny since coming to prison (probably a good thing since I hurt people even when I wasn't trying to fight at times.). But I was one of the fastest runners there and was pretty good on the weights. I sat on my bed when I heard the cell door open. "Olias you are free to go." A guard said coming into the cell. "I hope to not have you back here." The guard said when I got out of my cell. "Oh trust me what I did was a major fuck up when I was younger and I can tell you that I am going to make something of myself out there." I told the guard in the most positive attitude. "I hope so you really don't seem like the kinda guy to be in here for those charges." The guard told me as we were walking to the release center having most inmates cheer me on from their cells.

P.O.V: April

"Hi I'm here for Saturn Olias." I told the guard on the pickup side of the release station. "He is on his way down right now it should be less than 5 minutes." They told me. "Ok thanks." I responded getting a nervous feeling in my stomach. 'Is this really happening?' I asked myself as I heard a door open and close.

P.O.V:Saturn

There were quite a few people in the room when I was told someone was here to pick me up. I was kind of confused on that but that wasn't my biggest concern. That was fixing my shitty life now that I was out. I scanned the room only to have a set of eyes locked on to me and a voice I would never forget call my name. "Saturn?" The voice cried out. "April?" I said running into her arms crying. "I'm so glad that you never gave up on me." I said still sobbing in her arms. "Why would I Saturn you were the first thing on my mind when I realized what day it was." She told me which made me feel better. "Let's go catch up." I told her as we walked to her car. "Let's go get something to eat Saturn I know it's been a long 15 years but nothing has changed between us." April told me only making me melt more inside I had somebody despite the horrific thing I did. I ended someones life. I still can not get past that. "Lets go to Charlie's wing shop." I told April knowing all the memories we had there. "You basically read my mind are you sure you aren't a psychic type." She told me in the most charming voice. "Sometimes I feel like it." I said joking with her.

Things couldn't have been better.


	2. Exploration

Charlies wing shop

Time: 10:57 am

P.O.V: Saturn

We got to the restaurant after a 20 minute drive from the jail. I felt nervous like something was making my skin crawl from within me but I didn't know what it was. Perhaps it was just another one of those facades I keep having of things repeating themselves and I wouldn't want that to happen. I thought looking at April. "I don't know how she's been able to handle it." Was one of the thoughts echoing through my brain. Hell she probably is just faking it- "Saturn." I heard her say which got my attention out of anything else in the room. I loved her and knew she felt the same way but who knows at this point she could have found another man. I honestly wouldn't blame he-"Saturn are you alright?" April asked me. "Yeah I'm fine I'm just still trying to process everything from today." I said truthfully. "I feel ya." She said as we finally sat down at our table.

P.O.V: April

"So anyways I haven't got to ask how have you been this past 15 years?" I asked him trying to spark up conversation. I was nervous about mentioning that I was married or that I was an actress to him. Damn it why did things have to be so difficult I can only imagine what he was thinking. "Well I've always stayed true to myself and it really boosted the people there." Saturn told me trying not to cry. "That's good I wouldn't have thought anything else." I told him as we took our orders. Saturn got the garlic chicken and a salad while I got the hot wing special they have on the weekends. "But I've been all over the place 3 houses, 4 jobs, 2 boyfriends its changed so much." I said remembering the things that went on in the past 15 years. "Busy running around." Saturn said with a good laugh. I felt that knot in my stomach return looking at him all good natured. "April what's wrong you seem lost in your thoughts and that's just not you." Saturn said to me. "You're right I am because there's something I have to tell you and im not sure how." I told him bluntly. No matter what I still loved him and this really put me in a predicament with Nate. "At this point it wouldn't hurt telling me as you still have my back and I couldn't be happier it stayed this way." He told me. He always knew just what to say to detensify situations.

Saffron city hospital

Time: 12:02 pm

P.O.V: Nate

"Dr. Nate you're needed at the board directors office." One of my annoying co-workers said to me. "I understand thanks." I said trying not to make a big deal about anything. Perhaps its my frustration coming back to get me. Either way that didn't matter. Getting whatever the board director needed done came first.

5 minutes later.

After a walk to the elevator I went to the directors office on the 18th floor. "You needed to see me sir?" I asked unsure why I was called here. "There has been a situation in lavender town and the people affected are coming here." he said explaining. "What happened?" I asked standing a little on edge. "The cafeteria workers at the school district there are being investigated for poisoning some kids." The branch director said. "What do I need to do?" I asked only furthering my rage. "I need you to stay and help them as well as help the authorities to catch these bastards." The branch director said. "I'll get to it sir." I said with spite. These were sick sons of bitchs. I gave one last nod of respect and then I left for my worst job in a while. Or maybe I was telling myself that in anger.

Aprils house

Time: 1:24 pm

P.O.V: Saturn

It was now later in the day when we got to April's house. I was happy to hear that she had a good husband and was making a successful career while I was away. I only worried about ruining their relationship if I was caught. "April are you sure I'll be fine to stay here a few days?" I asked her knowing that if something happened that it was another mistake I'm going to have to clean up. "It's no big deal Saturn you would have done the same for me." April said. And she was right I'd do that for her in a heartbeat. She knows I care about her. Maybe im not being honest with myself and wanna be all over her. "Saturn." She called out to me bringing me back from my daydream.

"Ye-." Was all I got out before her phone started ringing. I could barely hear the conversation but from the look in her eyes could tell it isn't good. I only pray that it wasn't too serious. "Who was that?" I asked her with my eyes asking for a response. "It was my husbands work I'll talk later about it." She said with a fire in her eyes unlike anything else. "What happened?" I asked her because I knew April wouldn't do this to me.

P.O.V:April

"You wanna fucking know what happened you nosy asshole?" I said raging. "Some people at the school my sister teaches at in Lavender just had an incident where a bunch of kids were poisoned and they did it to several teachers too." I cried falling into Saturns arms not knowing what to do at this point. "Is she alright?" He asked me almost speechless. "I don't fucking know if she is all I know is her and several of her students are being flown over to get treated." I wailed with my head in Saturns chest. "Who would plan such a thing?" Saturn asked. The two of them weren't on the best terms but knowing Saturn he would help. "Hell if I know let's just hope they find the bastards." I said as I tried calming down. I pray that shes alright.


	3. God save olivia

Saffron city hospital.

Time: 3:42 pm

P.O.V: Olivia Clearwater

I don't know what happened to me but I honestly feel like garbage I thought to myself.

Earlier that day

Lavender town middle School

Time: 11:15 am

"Alright time for you guys to head to lunch we can discuss the assignment further when you get back," Olivia said.

P.O.V: Ryan Esrig

I walked to the cafeteria with the rest of my class like normal after a stressful history and science class with miss Olivia.

"Things seem a little off today Naru," I said to my best friend.

"So it's not just you?" She asked worryingly.

"I can't say for sure honestly what I feel perhaps it's stress due to finals coming up in less than a month or what," I responded to the Sylveon.

"Ehh let's get lunch and maybe you'll feel better," Naru said with a small smile forming on her face.

'She sure knows how to make things less stressful.' I thought as we walked through our lunch line as usual.

20 minutes later

We got back to class and sat down Miss Oliva had gotten some more coffee.

"Man she always drinks so much coffee I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't sleep at night," I whispered over to Naru who was in a daze for a second.

"What? oh.. yeah I wouldn't be shocked either but I don't think that's the case." She honestly said back.

P.O.V: Olivia

I took a few sips of coffee before I started with the next lesson

But I didn't feel good for some reason I felt loopy.

I fell over onto my desk.

"Miss Olivia are you all right?" Ryan said checking up on me.

"I should b-." Was all she got out before falling over.

With Naru following suit soon after.

"Somebody get the phone and call them an ambulance qui-." Ryan got out before falling into the pile of unconscious bodies.

Present time

P.O.V: Harkov Esrig

I was one of the first units on the scene after hearing of a mass poisoning.

My team was moving in to investigate the case but one of the first things I saw made me shake in fear.

"Ryan!," I yelled running towards him.

This couldn't be happening.

"Uncle Harkov there's been a bunch of things that happened just get me to a hospital," He said before passing out.


	4. A monster I am A criminal I am not

Saffron City Hospital

P.O.V: Saturn

We had gotten stuck in traffic on the way to the hospital to go see Olivia.

The two of us may have not gotten along very well in the past when I wasn't in trouble but whatever conflict we had was swept aside because I understood that I needed to do this not just for Olivia but for April as well.

I can only imagine how she was taking all of this at this point.

Olivia was one of the only people she had left after her family had died for the most part over the past decade (or so that's what I've heard I hope it isn't true but knowing April I can say for certain it is.)

We had made it into the reception area after a huge clusterfuck outside with parking and basically being trampled by a few hundred people trying to get in.

I got really frustrated which is honestly rare for me but I kept a straight face on because I didn't need to cause another scene I already wasted enough of my life after the last mistake.

P.O.V: April

This just made a situation from bad to worse.

Apparently Oliva set me as her emergency contact and I had received a call from one of the people taking care of her while we on the way over here.

It wasn't pleasant I can put it that way.

Another unpleasant thing was the stares me and Saturn got as we entered the hospital and walked to reception.

Everyone here had to either know me or my sister (with the latter being more likely) as I can only assume relatives of the people involved in whatever took place crowded the front lobby.

I walked up slowly to reception with Saturn not too far behind me basically being my bodyguard.

Even though I knew no one was going to try anything (since we were in a hospital) I still felt comforted by his presence.

"Hi we're here for my sister Oliva Clearwater," I told the receptionist who could only get more wide-eyed.

"She's in room 305 the doctor will inform you of anything you need to know," They told me still having that embarrassed look.

I loved acting but the fame and stigma that came with it wasn't anything I was after. I only saw this as a benefit that came with really any art form as a whole.

It reminds me of when I was younger when in high school I became pretty well known for my painting throughout the school. I just tried pretending it was a bigger version of that.

Regardless I and Saturn walked down to the elevator where this one person who I absolutely could not stand was waiting for us.

"Who are you and what are you doing to my fair lady here," The annoying Combusken asked?

"First off pal if you are gonna start shit run along as I won't have you harassing us and second what even are you trying to accomplish here," Saturn said looking him dead in the eyes.

"This is my woman you-, The Combusken said before Saturn grabbed him.

"Actually no she isn't she's married and I'll make one thing clear if he finds out about this you'll most likely be in deeper shit," Saturn said.

Never have I seen him so serious but I guess it was for the better.

The Combusken started backing up.

"S-s-sorry sir I'll leave you alone," He said before running off.

P.O.V: Saturn

Just seeing the way he acted around April made me tense up and cringe.

Let's just hope Nathan can deal with it.

Little does April know about the whole thing.

Her husband is one of my closest friends.

"Who was that guy," I asked her? Unsure of what to think of the situation.

"Just some fan of mine who's super overly obsessed with me who wants to try and get with me," April told me which made sense but also kind of made me mad because this kind of behavior is the kind of thing that would get you beat to a pulp in the part of lavender town I lived in growing up.

It Wasn't the most violent place but it was very mysterious to the average passerby.

We were taking our short elevator ride to the third floor when I started thinking about everything that had led to this moment.

What am I doing at this point? I asked myself as I heard the elevator doors open and the commotion rising.

We walked up to reception who just pointed us down to the last room on the right side of the hall.

"It seems they knew we were coming well, to be honest everyone should have April," I said only getting a small smile back from her.

"Well, I still can't t-,"

"I Would have come anyway this is a serious thing," I said cutting what April said off.

A figure appeared down the hall. It was one that they certainly did not expect to see at least not at this hour as they were changing shifts.

"April," The voice rung out clear as day.

His eyes locked on to mine.

"S-Saturn bro is that you," He asked me? Clear as day I put on a huge smirk.

"Nate how have you been," I calmly said back to him happy to see him but at the same time worried about Olivia.

"You two know each other," April questioned looking surprized?

"It's a long story we can talk about later," I said unsure what to say.

P.O.V: April

This couldn't be happening I had a lot more questions for Saturn at this point but was unsure what to say.

"Olivia is doing pretty bad at the moment but she should recover pretty soon," Nate said making me somewhat worried.

"What do you mean," I asked? even more visibly shaken than before.

'She better be alright' I had thought to myself even though I knew that she was in the best of care.

P.O.V: Nate

'Shit what can I say at this point' I thought to myself.

"Nate what do you mean she isn't the best at the moment," She pushed me.

"It's complicated at the moment because of what I've been given but one thing I can say for certain is that she has a bunch of inflammation and hasn't been able to keep certain foods down but from a test, we are to get back shortly it says worse but what I am unsure," I told her.

-I'll get to her then she needs to see us," April told me before giving me a kiss.

But I was unsure about Saturn and April's relationship.

I'll be damn sure to figure that out later.

Olivia's room

P.O.V: Saturn

I walked down the hall with Nate and April pretty zoned out to be fairly honest.

I just didn't know what I was going to say when I got into Olivia's room.

We went in silently April first then me then Nate.

"Hey," She said in a weak voice before coughing really hard.

"Hey, how you are doing," I asked Olivia.

It took about 10 seconds for her to recognize that it was me she didn't say anything but gave me a nasty look.

I kind of expected that.

"The test should be back shortly just hang in there," Nate told her.

"I can try like it matters though I'm at the mercy of something much bigger than myself at this point," Olivia said before coughing up blood into a bag beside her on the bed.

"I'll be back whenever those tests get back," Nate said.

Olivia said nothing in response.

P.O.V: April

I looked at my sister and saw that she looked absolutely drained from whatever happened earlier today.

"April I'm just glad you came I don't know what to do," Olivia said to me while she kept hacking up a lung

"Don't say that I'm sure they will get those tests back soon," I told her with hope.

"We can only hope," Olivia said.

Medical Testing Lab

P.O.V: Harkov Esrig

Our department had sent me to collect a sample of what they found in a bag located around the park outside of the school where we received an anonymous tip that the culprit had left extra supplies to use in another attack somewhere else. (Rumor has it he was going after one of the local fish places as he could do the most damage there)

"Dr. Nathan I thank you for testing the sample of the poison I assure you this will be dealt with accordingly," Harkov said.

"Honestly hopefully this man sees justice also we got the results back and it's not good," Nate said before handing him a paper that gives exact details on what the substance is and what it is made of.

"Ok thank you very much I will be on my way," Harkov said.

"Take care," Nate said.

Dragon Kings Base

"It seems that our plan is a success," Styu (the dragon king) said to one of his men.

"I hope that you understand how much of a criminal this makes us now," The man retaliated.

"A monster I am a criminal I am not or at least that Is how I see things at this point,"Styu told the man.

"Fair enough is there anything else you need from me sir," He asked?

"Just keep doing what you are doing," Styu said.

And with that his reign of terror began.

Oliva's Hospital Room

P.O.V: April

"I wonder if he knows that to this day though," Saturn said as they continued to talk about a person who worked with Saturn at a factory in Vermillion city which was a ways away from where he lived.

'At least the pay was good' She thought thinking back to when he worked there.

"That can't the truth honestly I could have sworn I saw him a good 3 weeks ago when I went to the store over there next to the factory," Oliva said worrying about the whole thing a little too much.

At this point Nate had come back into the room and called me and Saturn out into the hallway.

"Nate what's going on here," Saturn asked? A little confused but the worry in his voice was not only noticeable but the atmosphere around the room became more tense from the sorrow in Nate's eyes after Saturn had asked that question.

P.O.V: Nate

I couldn't bring myself to do it.

No matter how much I fucking tried I knew that next words out of my mouth would shatter them both.

I was still curious on how they knew each other but that could be discussed some other time.

"The situation is much worse than almost anything I have dealt with I know what it is she is suffering from but I have no idea where to start on fixing this," I told them making them even more tense.

I couldn't blame them at this point.


	5. if only we found out earlier

Saffron City Hospital

P.O.V: Nate

It was the next day after this all began and I quickly began questioning everything around me from what breakfast is this morning to what that lamp is doing on this particular table in the room.

Perhaps it was guilt from the situation last night but it really made me think of what was going on.

'I get off shift in 2 hours then I can see them' I thought to myself as I had run down the hall to an emergency in another room.

It turns out one of the older patients was having breathing issues of some kind.

"What seems to be the issue," I asked?

"Breathing complications we were going to put him on a ventilator but needed approval from his head doctor," Someone spoke up.

"Go ahead and keep me informed on their condition," I replied as calmly as a person with a lot on their minds could have responded to pretty much anything.

P.O.V: Saturn

I woke up after a long busy night of trying to get any information out of the doctors that had been working with Olivia from the previous day but turned up with very little or nothing at all.

What little I did turn up with ended up being a huge mess for all parties involved.

What did they mean when they said she has had a major stomach infection and that her liver is only working at 35% Maybe even lower at this point.

They at least could have given this info as soon as they were positive that this was the case.

'I'll just let Nate explain what he knows' I thought as I walked down to the steakhouse next door with April for breakfast.

Marvins Darkleaf Steakhouse

P.O.V: April

It was truly an awkward day yesterday with all that happened but honestly, it was for the better.

Granted I still had several questions about the different situations that were going on that just made my mind explode from taking in so much at once.

"Saturn are you ok," I asked?

He sure was acting weird today but regardless this was the first time I was questioning it.

"I don't even know at this point what to think April the situation with Oliva is first priority right now but I got several other things on my mind as well," He told me honestly.

"Well let's just get breakfast and then see what we have in store for us today," I told Saturn which made him slightly better.

2 hours later back at Oliva's room

P.O.V: Saturn

I stood in awe at what had developed over the course of the past 2 hours.

Whatever was ravaging Olivias body was sucking its energy making the once-proud shiny Sammurott I once knew into a hollow husk of herself.

P.O.V: Nate

I signaled for Saturn to come out into the hall because I had to give him the shattering news that I would have to give April.

"Nate, what is this," He asked me?

That broke me even further.

"Saturn I am beyond words right now because I don't even know the whole situation with what's going on but I came to give you a status update on Olivia," I said expecting him to flip out over what happened but instead he just let out a sigh.

"I just know it's going to be bad news so just give it to me," He said with mixed emotions.

He was very easy to read.

But then again he always was easy to read just off body language alone.

I turned my back and let out a sigh before turning to face him.

I slowly felt the tension of the room build within me as the next words I would speak would be some of the most earth-shattering.

"Saturn after running several tests we finally confirmed what it is she was poisoned with and have been working with the police to find whoever the hell is responsible but-," I stopped with a huge pain in my throat as I tried to speak.

"What the hell did they use what is even going on right now I have been seriously pulled in 50 directions up to this point so what the fuck is it," He asked filled with rage and confusion.

"Olivia has most likely 6 hours to live and the poison they used on her was known as Mogaltoxin," I said only telling him what I know.

He said nothing.

He did nothing.

Never had silence been so unnerving in my entire life but I understood because I felt the same way.

"I have to tell April too which is the shattering part," Nate said.

"Nate bro I understand don't worry I know she won't take the news well then again why would she but I don't doubt that this entire thing is filled with surprises," Saturn had said.

It was probably the truest thing that I have heard.

I just wish this shit wasn't the way it was right now.


	6. Many situations resolve but none vanish

4 hours later in Olivias hospital room

P.O.V: Nate

Nothing I could have said and or done could have kept the situation at bay Olivia was dying and I was a damn fool for all of this.

I thought slowly about my choice of words as it burned into everyone's mind that foul play was involved but who?

'Damn it all' I thought as I had paced around the room for a minute unsure as to what to say or do when this is all over.

Regardless I still had hope that this would end on a good note and that they find the people responsible and deal with them accordingly.


	7. Hardships only bring heartbreak

Aprils house 3 days later

P.O.V: Saturn

I had just gotten over to Aprils place after a decently long bus ride back from across Kanto where I had an appointment with a doctor that I had requested in court be scheduled when I was released when I was told I was 3 months from release.

I walked in to the living room and then pretty much crashed on the couch. I had plenty of time to process what happened to Olivia and all of those kids that were in the building when all of this went down. 

Some bastard knew something and I was going to find out what the hell happened. 

My Thoughts and boiling rage came to a close when I looked up and saw April and wondered what she was thinking and how all of this was rough on her state of mind.

"Hey, Saturn I need to talk with you about something serious and I want only you to know going forth about." She told me with a bitter tone in her voice giving me several questions and no answers on anything.

I walked with her into the kitchen where I knew no one would hear us even if someone wanted to. Besides it was just us two what could go wrong? 

I got this even more troubling look from her which could only mean one of two things from my experiences with April. She was either holding something back and was nervous to tell me or something deeply troubling happened. She let out a huge sigh before turning to me with tears in her eyes.

"April, What happened?" Was the only thing I could come up with to ask her during this whole scenario as I would have in any situation.

"Saturn, They just took Nate and one of the officers on the case in for what I can only assume is apparently involving themselves with whatever happened to Olivia." She cried burying her head in my chest.

"You can't be serious? Nate would never do that but given the circumstances we're in it doesn't surprise me." I told her calmly trying to see anything about the situation.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO THINK ANYMORE SATURN." She said as she kept crying into me with a pain that I understood from some pretty harsh events that took place when I first met her.

"Saturn at one point I only got with him because I feared that something happened to you but now I know you're alright I don't know how to feel." She said in a quiet tone not much higher than a whisper.

"It would have turned out OK in the end April there has to be something more than this bothering you as it's unlike you to get upset over something like this without good reason." I told her breaking down on the inside.

P.O.V: April

I couldn't have gotten any more wet from what he said. 

'DAMN IT WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HONEST WITH HIM APRIL THE LEAST HE CAN DO IS SAY HE ISN'T INTERESTED.' I yelled at myself for not telling Saturn how I feel.

"Well there is Saturn but I'm not sure how to really say it and it may come off as insensitive especially coming from the situation going on." I told him with my tone sounding more like one huge sigh.

"What is it April you can tell me I won't be mad." Saturn told me while reassuring I still fear his reaction to whats coming next.

I let out another sigh.

"Saturn I want you I fucking need you I realized it years ago that I fucked up when we got into that situation as I lost you for all this time." I said breaking down in his arms.

"April you know you have me and I promise that but we got to see how things are going with everything you just told me first." Saturn told me with a look of concern and surprise after taking everything into account.

I Paused for a second.

"I know but I just can't live without you like this again no matter what." I told him feeling like an idiot.

"I feel the exact same April, When I was on the inside you were all I thought of."

"Not whether or not people liked me or what was going on outside, But you April you have been the piece that has kept me together and I love you too." Saturn told me embracing me in his big rough arms.

'God April you are such a dumb ass. You just created a love triangle between the man you love and your husband who happens to be his best friend!!' I yelled at myself for letting my emotions get the better of me but honestly with shit being the way it is it's understandable to a sense.

"Let's go down to the detectives office and see the situation and if we can help." Saturn told me with a confidence that I simply always lacked.

But all of this in the end was for the better and I remembered something Olivia once told me growing up.

Hardships only bring heartbreak.


	8. through gloom and bliss we rise

A half hour later at the detectives office.

P.O.V: Saturn.

We walked into the old but fresh looking office and we had only saw 3 things. 

Decorative flowers, A very crowded reception desk and a note that read as follows.

To whomever it may concern,

Effective immediately I am no longer accepting any in person visits after 4 pm on weekdays as there has been a very dire situation that I have noted to other staff the circumstances of. I understand this is an inconvenience to those reading this but it is of most importance that I take care of this situation and until it gets resolved i will be changing my hours to 5 am-4 pm. I appreciate your understanding.

Detective Lon Neil 

Saffron city Detective and Public attorneys office.

"Well shit it looks like we have to catch him tomorrow April, Says here that he has something that he needs to take care of that he changed his hours around." Saturn said before pointing in the direction of the note.

"Well damn it this is getting pretty sketchy I mean sure the situation is dire but who backs out of a case this large when there are people both wanting and giving info on it?" April asked

I simply said nothing and it seems she took that response as if it were better than me speaking up.

At least I hoped so.


End file.
